1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for adjusting a brake system of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A method is known from published German patent application document DE 197 53 971 A1 for controlling a brake system of a vehicle, with the aid of which braking power is automatically built up beyond the level specified by the driver when a collision situation is recognized. As a result of the automatic buildup of the braking power, in the event of a collision, the severity of the accident is reduced, or a consequential accident is prevented. Due to the additional braking power, the vehicle remains at a standstill or is brought to a standstill in a shorter time.
The automatic buildup of the braking power may be terminated by a defined driver response. For this purpose, various conditions are formulated which must be alternatively met in order for the automatic buildup of braking power to be terminated. As a criterion it is stated in published German patent application document DE 197 53 971 A1 that the driver releases the brake pedal and/or the parking brake if at the same time the vehicle speed drops below a minimum value. In addition, the automatic buildup of braking power is terminated when the gas pedal is actuated. The basis for this procedure is that the driver, as the result of a conscious response, regains control solely by actuating and controlling the vehicle.
However, it must be taken into account that actuation of a driving pedal by the driver in the event of a collision, i.e., actuation of the accelerator pedal or the brake pedal, must not necessarily be based on a conscious response of the driver in every case. In addition, as the result of panic reactions the driver may actuate the pedals, which deactivates the automatic buildup of braking power, even when this results in a more hazardous traffic situation than if the automatic generation of braking power were continued.